


Wally "I should really learn how to make better life decisions by now." West's Jealous Episode.

by CHlMAERA



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Titans (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Crack, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Really don't expect this to be all that serious, Two Shot, because DC are cowards and won't make it canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHlMAERA/pseuds/CHlMAERA
Summary: “Wally” “Wallace” Dick waved his hand in front of him, brows knitted together in worry “Helloooo” He snapped his fingers “Earth to my speedster?”“Didn’t you say you wanted to speak about something?”





	Wally "I should really learn how to make better life decisions by now." West's Jealous Episode.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms are appreciated ^^  
These boys don't get nearly enough attention.

When Wally said that he wanted to ask Dick something about his relationships in the past, he thought that it would be something about Koriand’r or Barbara Gordon, the two most serious relationships he had outside dates and hookups during his single phases. And Dick always had the suspicion this day would come, because while Wally was very smart he was  _ not  _ very good at hiding his true emotions when it came to the attention Dick got from the general public. 

To be fair Dick always warned him when they started dating, that he was more or less a public figure what with his adopted father. 

He left out the bit that he got his fair share of romantic or sexual attention whether on the job as a cop, as the vigilante Nightwing…and unfortunately sometimes as Dick Grayson too. He knew he was pretty, hell his body alone was a stunner from years of training, the fact that he didn’t even notice half the attention he got when out didn’t help Wally’s poor heart from sometimes turning green with envy when some pretty girl with big eyes or some body builder guy who smelled like cologne too expensive for Wally’s poor pocket hit on his boyfriend.

Was he a bit too possessive? Probably.

Would Dick Grayson act 10 times worse if it was Wally instead?  ** _Most definitely. _ **

So Wally thought it was fair to voice his curiousness about how many people did Grayson  _ really _ date in the past if he had this much pull? He had only mentioned Kori and Barbara so far, mostly because they were the only ones Wally even knew about. (And with that he noted that his boyfriend most probably had some kind of red-head kink, but that would be grounds to discuss for another day, Wally thought) Even Donna, Dick’s best friend, had no idea who he was with other than those two. Wally squinted suddenly. Or so she  **SAID.**

He was not about to accuse Donna Troy though, messing with any of the Amazons had the best case scenario of ending up in two or three broken bones. And at worst it would end up with [Good Son, Okay boyfriend] etched into his fresh grave. Part of him wondered how long Dick would mourn until he found someone else to wet his c-

“Wally” “Wallace” Dick waved his hand in front of him, brows knitted together in worry “Helloooo” He snapped his fingers “Earth to my speedster?” The redhead blinked, eyes focusing back to his boyfriend, his chest felt fuzzy at the nickname. “Trying to get in my pants so early Grayson?” Dick snorted, his hands crossing. “Didn’t you say you wanted to speak about something?” 

Wally’s soft grin quickly fell into a grimace.

“Yeah...about that…” West felt the buildup of thick pressure in his chest, a sickening feeling that made his air cut off and his feelings become bitter and rotten. What if he didn’t really want to hear about conga line of people Dick had naked and ready to present for him in his bedroom? What if it was more than he had gone out with?! Granted he had only gone out with 4 people and one of them was his crush from when he was 13 but  _ still- _

“You know what?” Wally laughed nervously, and not convincingly enough judging by the squint and sharpening eyes of the man seated opposite him. “I think-” He licked his lips, trying hard to not bite at them like he did when his anxieties caught up with him. “-I, haha, I forgot that I have some things to do  _ right now  _ actually can you believe it??” In a split second he found himself from seated on the couch to standing by the apartment door collecting his jacket and putting it on. Dick’s gaze looked suspicious to say the least. “Ah, well, I suppose we’ll talk about it another time, Wally.” his voice sounded monotone and cold, like he didn’t believe a word that came out Wally’s mouth. 

Wally felt the back of his neck sweat. He swallowed. 

“Yeah of course!”” And then he slammed the door shut behind him and ran as fast as his legs could carry him out of the apartment building, and possibly area zip code. He then did the next logical thing of going to the nearest takeout place he could find, buy the greasiest thing on their menu (a triple decker burger with extra cheese) and hightail it to the safety of his apartment to eat his sad sad meal, watch his pre recorded episode of 90 day Fiance, and contemplate on why he made such poor life choices and why the universe specifically hated on him every time things were going good.

So there he was, in his laundry day boxers that were far too faded to justify having as anything other than the ultimatum of having to do laundry the next day, in his not made bed, in the dark, loudly munching on fries as he complained on how “Thomas she’s obviously using for your cash she even said it god how can you be so  _ dumb!”  _ Yeah, like he had such relationship expertise to do all the judging. 

The couple in the episode started fighting about one of them flirting with the waitress or something, Wally was already dozing off if he was being honest, when the event that kicked off his frenzied asking of “wanting to talk” as he had so elegantly put it, suddenly was fresh in his mind.

Wally was not what he would call a jealous man, not even by a long shot, he was bubbly, excited, maybe a smidgen too sunny according to his dad in law, whom Wally himself suspected to be part of a vampire clan, but definitely not jealous.

So he couldn’t exactly compute in his jumbled up always on the run brain why their coffee barista flirting with his boyfriend was such a threat to him that it caused him to actually feel envy. Oh. Wally swallowed the lump of fries and soda in his mouth. That’s right. Because The barista was a cute redhead with freckles and shining emerald eyes and  _ HIS  _ loving boyfriend  _ flirted back.  _ Fair enough, to Dick it was probably like second nature and he didn’t even notice, they did it enough time as friends to know Dick didn’t think twice about how he flirts back when provoked. But at least, according to Wally, he should start to notice and see how his behaviour affected the poor redhead before Wally physically combusted on the spot one day. And he had a hard time believing that any of Dick’s past relationships had been O.K. with Dick flirting back with others while being with them, subconsciously or not, so really, he needed to  _ know. _

Wally threw his head back on his pillow with a groan. He’d have to actually ask Dick and explain himself eventually after today, and he really hoped that in the end it all went smoothly in the end.


End file.
